Falin' for You
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Kim Jaejoong. Bertengkar dengan sang ayah. Kabur dari rumah. Mabuk, dan terbangun ditempat asing dengan seorang bangsat mempesona yang menawarkan perjanjian yang tidak dapat dia tolak./A new Yunjae Fanfiction/ With YunJae as Main cast/ OneShot/GenderSwitch/Female!Kim Jaejoong/i warning you/Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance, A little bit of humor.

Theme : Spring

Warning : GenderSwitch for Uke. Female!Jaejoong. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

 **Fallin' for You**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Tha Maps_ Maroon Five

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

 **(Are you ready to deal with that?)**

—o00o—

Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Rasanya seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit kepalanya.  
Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah beberapa lama hanya diam diatas tempat tidur sembari bergelung didalam selimut yang hangat. Membiarkan seluruh indera pendengarannya meresapi keadaan.

Hening.

Dia tidak mendengarnya adanya suara apapun. Bahkan tidak juga dengan suara mobil yang harusnya berlalu lalang memacu kecepatan dijalan raya untuk mengejar waktu.  
Kedua mata besarnya berkeliling mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ini jelas bukan kamarnya.

Terlalu maskulin dengan sentuhan warna hitam dan coklat keemasan.  
Tempat tidur besar tanpa tiang berlapis selimut sutra hitam. Ada sofa coklat tinggi yang diletakkan diujung ruang. Dan dua lemari kecil disamping tempat tidur yang diatasnya diletakkan dua buah lampu kecil berukiran.

Secara keseluruhan kamar ini begitu mewah dengan sentuhan gaya eropa. Nyaman namun terasa dingin.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Duduk masih dengan kondisi linglung. Menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa gatal dan lengket. Mengendus bau tubuhnya yang berbau menyengat dan menyadari betapa mabuknya dia tadi malam.

Dia ingat.

Dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan berakhir dengan pergi dari rumah. Menyetir menuju club malam terdekat yang bisa dia temukan dan meminum banyak sekali minuman beralkohol hingga kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelahnya dia samasekali tidak ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan atau bagaimana kemudian dia bisa berakhir dikamar mewah seperti ini.

Sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan hingga tanpa sadar menemukan bercak darah diatas tempat tidur.  
Seketika itu juga keningnya berkerut. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mendapatkan kesadaran penuh dengan kedua mata yang masih berkunang-kunang karena hangeover.

Sudahlah. Pikirnya, mungkin dia salah lihat. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh bias cahaya matahari yang memantyl diatas kain sutra.

Mengabaikan semua pikiran yang begitu saja menyerbu masuk kedalam kepalanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

Meski sempat terhuyung ketika menuju kamar mandi, dia berhasil melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dan terasa menganggu, termasuk juga kemeja putih kebesaran beserta bra hitam yang seharusnya serasi dengan celana dalam victoria's secret yang baru dia beli beberapa hari lalu.

Meskipun merasa heran tentang kemana perginya celana dalam yang seharusnya dia kenakan, tapi toh dia akan pergi untuk mandi, jadi hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Jaejoong samasekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengagumi betapa mewahnya kamar mandi dikamar ini atau seberapa besar jacuzi yang berada ditengah ruangan. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah segera berendam dan memanjakan dirinya didalam air untuk menghilangkan segala penat yang seolah menempel ditubuhnya.

Pada mulanya, Jaejoong samasekali tidak menyadarinya ketika lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari dalam shower dan kemudian berdiri persis didepan Jaejoong.  
Membuat Jaejoong merasa mulutnya seketika itu jatuh hingga membentur lantai marmer.

Laki-laki ini, bagaimana dia bisa menggambarkannya.

Wajahnya benar-benar luar biasa menawan dengan kedua mata kecil yang menyorot tajam. Ada ketegasan namun juga kelembutan yang tersirat diantara tatapan matanya dibingkai oleh sepasang bulu mata yang panjang dan alis yang tebal. Hidungnya begitu mancung selayaknya busur panah.

Dan diantara segala hal yang begitu menarik perhatian, tatapan Jaejoong jatuh pada sepasang bibir sensual yang memang seolah diciptakan untuk sebuah ciuman, membuatnya tanpa sadar membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir itu menari bersama bibirnya.

Pria ini juga memiliki leher yang begitu jenjang, seakan memang sudah selayaknya seorang wanita mengalungkan kedua lengannya disana.  
Tatapan Jaejoong turun sedikit.

Tubuh lelaki itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dia lihat. Dadanya sangat bidang dengan otot perut liat yang terbentuk sempurna, membuat Jaejoong ingin menjilati kulit kecoklatan itu dan mengecapnya dilidahnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?"  
Seolah ditampar, Jaejoong tersadar dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya telah dia pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran tidak senonoh tentang lelaki yang baru saja dia temui.

Kedua mata kecil lelaki itu yang terus menyorot tajam seperti musang tidak sekalipun melepaskan padangan darinya, membuatnya merasa risih dan ketika kemudian dia bisa mengkap kilatan gairah dia mata itu.

Saat itu Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dirinya berdiri didpan seorang pria asing dengan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan saat itu juga teriakan tapa bisa dicegah meluncur keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriaknya. Jaejoong berusaha melindungi dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terang-terangan terekspos dengan kedua lengannya.

Lelaki itu justru tersenyum sembari berdecak. "Sama sekali bukan tindakan yang sopan ketika seorang tamu berteriak pada tuan rumah."

Jaejoong tergugu. Apa yang telah dikatakan oleh lelaki itu? Tuan rumah?

Itu berarti tempat ini adalah milik lelaki mesum yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bergairah.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi malam. Tapi harus ku akui, kau sangat menggairahkan." ucapnya seduktive. Sekali lagi melemparkan pandangannya kearah tubuh Jaejoong yang polos.

Kedua mata Jaejoong sontak melotot. "Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!" pekiknya.

Sekali ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa dirinya telah dilecehkan. Dengan berang, gadis itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah lelaki asing yang segera ditangkap oleh pria itu dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Lepaskan." teriaknya, berusaha menarik lengannya menjauh dan mengabaikan kondisinya yang masih telanjang.

Lelaki itu bergeming, cengkraman jemarinya dilengan Jaejoong terasa seperti capit besi. Seolah mustahil untuk dilepaskan.

Senyuman menawan yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai seringai tersungging diwajahnya yang rupawan. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau tidak hanya liar saat berada diatas tempat tidur saja rupanya."

Rasanya seperti ada batu yang dilemparkan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa dia terbangun disebuah kamar yang asing dengan kemeja yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya, dan tanpa celana dalam.

Kemarahan membuat darah surut secepat kedatangannya diwajah Jaejoong. Rona merah yang menyebar dari tulang hingga ketelinga—yang samasekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa kagum-menegaskan semua rasa marah bercampur malu yang dia rasakan.

"Brengsek, kau meniduriku." teriaknya. Menghempaskan kasar cengkraman tangan Yunho dari lengannya hingga terlepas.

Kata-kata lelaki itu seolah menjelaskan segalanya, termasuk rasa sakit pada pinggangnya, juga perih yang dia rasakan pada daerah kewanitaannya—yang pada mulanya berusaha dia abaikan. Juga bercak darah yang dia temukan diatas sprei tempat tidur.

"Kau benar-benar meniduriku?" geramnya tidak percaya. "Dasar brengsek!"

Jaejoong berontak sekali lagi, berteriak dan kemudian berpaling untuk segera beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, tetapi sekali lagi lelaki itu menghentikannya dengan mencekal lengannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya tidak sabar.

Jaejoong yang berusaha melepaskan cekalan jemari lelaki itu dari lengannya, justru malah terpelest diatas kakinya sendiri dan kemudian jatuh dengan membawa lelaki asing itu bersamanya. Satu tangan lelaki itu—yang tidak dia gunakan untuk memegangi lengan Jaejoong—dirangkulkan dipinggangnya yang sensitive. Membuat posisi mereka terasa semakin intim, terutama dengan kondisi keduanya yang sama-sama tanpa mengenakan busana meskipun lelaki itu telah mengenakan celana hitam pendek ketat untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya, tetap saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong tidak merasakan kesejatian lelaki itu menusuk paha bagian dalamnya.

Dada mereka yang saling bersentuhan tanpa ada penghalang apapun menciptkan gelenyar aneh disekujur tubuhnya yang langsung terpusat pada inti tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir dariku." Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh lelaki itu agar bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya bergeming dan terus menatapnya.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, menimbulkan friksi aneh yang menggetarkan ditubuh keduanya.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kau berjanji untuk tidak memberontak. Lalu setelahnya kita akan bicara."

Jaejoong berhenti bergerak dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Akan lebih baik baginya jika bersikap kooperative pada saat ini ketimbang dirinya kembali menjadi santapan untuk lelaki itu.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat lelaki itu berhembus membelai bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya. Wangi citrus bercampur coklat yang dilelehken menyapa indera penciumannya, bersatu dalam perpaduan lembut dan maskulin.

Pria itu bangkit dari posisi berbaring sembari menindih tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu mandi dan menunggumu diluar. Pakaian ganti ada dilemari."

Tepat sedetik setelah daun pintu tertutup, Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan laju jantungnya yang semakin menggila, tentu saja setelah memastikan lelaki itu tidak lagi berada dijarak jangkauannya.

"Bodoh kau Kim Jaejoong!" rutuknya.

—o00o—

Seorang wanita dengan guratan-guratan usia disekitar wajahnya dan nampak ramah membawanya kelantai tiga, tempat dimana lelaki asing itu telah menunggunya.

Lelaki itu duduk dengan lembaran koran digenggaman tangannya. Tampak santai mengenakan kaos putih yang tampak mengetat disekitar otot lengannya yang besar juga celana olah raga warna senada.

Rambutnya dibiarkan memanjang semakin menegaskan bentuk wajahnya yang sangat aristokrat.

Jaejoong mendengus, harus dia akui, bangsat satu ini memang sempurna dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Silakan duduk Jaejoong-ssi." lelaki itu berucap bahkan tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari lembaran koran yang sedang dibacanya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing sejak kapan lelaki itu telah menyadari kehadirannya, Jaejoong mendekat dan kemudian menarik salah satu dari kursi putih tulang didepan lelaki itu.

Sekeranjang besar club sandwich isi daging terhidang diatas meja yang diberi taplak meja kecil berwarna putih tulang, senada dengan warna meja dan kursi yang mereka tempati.

Ada pot kecil berisi bunga lily putih ditempatkan ditengah-tengahnya.

Bau wangi dari daging yang dipanggang dengan minyak zaitun dan berpadu dengan rempah-rempah, hampir membuat Jaejoong meneteskan air liurnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jaejoong melahap semua yang dihidangkan oleh para pelayan dirumah ini dan menemukan dirinya sangat lapar setelah tadi pagi memuntakan semua yang telah dia lahap kemarin siang kedalam westafel.

Makan siang terakhirnya sebelum kemudian dia terusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa tidak lagi bernafsu menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kenapa?" lelaki itu menyadari Jaejoong yang kemudian hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya dengan wajah cemberut. Mengabaikan sarapan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Lelaki itu sekali lagi bertanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba tidak berselera." Sarapan ditempat seperti ini dengan pemandangan danau dipenuhi bunga teratai benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman yang mengesankan baginya jika saja dia tidak harus terseret kedalam semua masalah ini.

Mata hitam kecil itu menatapnya untuk beberapa lama sebelum kemudian beralih untuk menatap botol obat kecil yang diletakkan disebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Telan pil itu dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik kearah botol berbentuk silinder itu bergantian sebelum menatap wajah lelaki yang duduk dengan tenang diseberangnya.

Seolah menyadari kecurigaan Jaejoong, lelaki itu berkata. "Itu advil. Untuk meredakan nyeri kepalamu."

Jaejoong menggumamkan kata oh pelan sebelum kemudian menelan pilnya dengan dibantu segelas air jeruk.

Menelan sisa makannya. Jaejoong muali membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan. "Jadi, tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan?" lelaki itu justru balik bertanya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya.

Jaejoong menggerutu. "Kau meniduriku dan sekarang kau bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita."

Sekali ini lelaki itu menutup lembaran koran didepannya dan mulai menatap Jaejoong. "Aku rasa aku cukup mengerti karena itu pertama kalinya untukmu, bukankah aku lelaki yang pengertian." ucapnya sakartis.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah hingga ketelinga. Lelaki itu telah merampas saat pertamanya dan kemudian berbicara semudah mengomentari pakaian yang sedang dikenakan.

Kemarahan Jaejoong kembali menyeruak kepermukaan. "Kau bahkan samasekali tidak memiliki rasa hormat untuk itu." teriaknya.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidung dan kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras. Rasanya umurnya berkurang beberapa tahun setiap kali berbicara dengan lelaki yang minim ekpresi dihadapannya—kecuali ketika sedang menggodanya.

Kening lelaki itu terangkat. Tidak senang.

"Sudah kuduga aku memang tidak bisa berdamai denganmu. Seharusnya aku melaporkanmu kepihak yang berwajib atas tuduhan pelecehan." Desisnya geram.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya hingga terdengar suara decitan lantai beradu keras dengan kursi yang didorong tidak sabaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku melecehkanmu sementara kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka?"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan lelaki itu berhasil menghentikaln langkah Jaejoong. Dengan berang dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan lelaki itu masih berada diposisi semula, hanya saja sekali ini dengan kedua siku diletakkan diatas meja, bertopang dagu.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napas berat. "Dengar, apapun yang kau katakan, samasekali tidak akan merubah keputusanku, Tuan..."

Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dia bahkan belum mengetahui Nama dari lelaki asing dihadapannya ini.

"Jung Yunho" serunya.

"Ya, Tuan Jung Yu.." Kata-kata Jaejoong seolah tercekat dikerongkongan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui nama itu. Lelaki yang baru-baru ini menduduki daftar bujangan yang paling diincar untuk diseret ketempat tidur versi majalah People dan Men's Health. Juga adalah orang yang sama yang selalu dibicarakan orang tua sebagai pengusaha yang aling banyak dicari untuk diajak kerjasama.

Perwaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis berskala internasional, Jung Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar Jung Yunho yang itu?" Rasanya saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Jung Yunho yang sama maka jawabannya adalah ya."

Sial, cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Pikirnya. Dia terbangun ditempat asing, bertemu makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui sepanjang sejarah hidupnya dan sekarang dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bawa lelaki yang tidur dengannya— yang merampas keperawannya adalah Jung Yunho. lelaki yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah ada dalam daftar hidupnya.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan Tuan Jung Yunho, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku." tegasnya.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan bersedakap. "Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya dengan pakaian seperti itu, Female?"

Bodoh. Rutuknya!

Bagaimana bisa dia pergi kekantor polisi dengan hanya mengenakan celana kejema putih kebesaran yang dia temukan didalam lemari kamar mandi pria itu tanpa bra dan bahkan celana dalam.

Yunho mendengus, setengah geli setengah mengejek. "Aku rasa, daripada mendengarkan tuduhanmu, mereka akan lebih senang menyeretmu ketempat tidur mereka, Female."

"Aku samasekali tidak serendah yang kau pikirkan." teriaknya murka.

Yunho samasekali tidak nampak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja, tidak ada wanita baik-baik yang akan dengan suka rela pergi bersama lelaki asing kerumahnya, dan menghabiskan malam bersama."

Sekali lagi, kata-kata menyakitkan yang lelaki itu lontarkan berhasil menohok perasaannya. Dia samasekali tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana Yunho membawanya ketempat tidur dan berhasil memperdaya tubuhnya jika mengingat betapa mempesonanya lelaki itu, bahkan dalam ketidakpedualiannya.

Dia memang bukan wanita baik-baik, dia akui itu. Dia berkencan dengan banyak lelaki, menghabiskan waktunya untuk bebelanja barang-barang ternama. Tetapi dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun.

Diam-diam dia masih memegang tradisi timur untuk tidak melakukan hubungan sebelum terikat pernikahan. Mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk suami yang dia cintai kelak, dan sekarang lelaki itu telah menghancurkan segala impiannya.

Yunho mulai bicara. "Dengar Kim Jaejoong! Katakan saja aku mengetahui masalahmu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Dan untuk itu aku menawarkan kesepakatan."

Memajamkan kedua matanya rapat, Jaejoong bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk terkejut menyadari kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu mengetahui masalah yang berusaha dia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Dan kesepakatan seperti apa yang kau tawarkan?"

Jaejoong membuka kedua mata besarnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Jadilah milikku."

Membuat tawa Jaejoong seketika meledak keudara. Tawa yang terdengar merendahkan. Meskipun diusir dari rumah dan berpotensi menjadi gelandangan, tetapi bukan berarti dia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk itu, terutama didepan lelaki ini.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menerimanya?" serunya.

"Karena kau, Kim Jaejoong. Tidak akan bertahan bahkan hanya beberapa hari diluar sana tanpa kartu kredit dan barang-barang mewah yang kau puja."

Brengsek, rupanya saat mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu mengetahui masalah yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan orang tuanya, rupanya dia juga mengetahui dengan jelas semua detailnya termasuk tentang kegemaran Jaejoong menghamburkan uang untuk bisa bergaya selayaknya sosialita.

Yang tanpa dia sadari hingga memicu ketidakstabilan keuangan perusahaan yang telah dibangun selama dua puluh tahun terakhir.

Membuatnya terancam mengalami pailit.

Hal itulah yang memicu pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang begitu hebat hingga ayahnya dengan kejam berkata bahwa akan lebih baik baginya jika Jaejoong angkat kaki dari rumah.

"Juga, aku akan menyetujui tawaran ayahmu untuk bekerja sama. Perusahaan akan mendapatkan suntikan dana dan bangkit kembali. Aku akan memenuhi gaya hidupmu, dan kau akan menghangatkan ranjangku. Dan semua orang akan bahagia."

Kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah tawaran yang sangat menarik. Dia tergoda untuk menerimanya bukan hanya demi dirinya sendoiri melainkan demia perusahaan keluarga dan ayahnya. Dia ingin bisa segera berbaikan dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan hanya melalui Yunho lah hal itu mungkin untuk dilakukan.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya hingga kuku-kuny terbenma menusuk kulitnya.

Dia ingin menebus kesalahnnya, hanya saja tidak dengan cara menjadi pelacur pribadi lelaki itu.

"Maaf sekali aku tidak bersedia menerima tawaranmu, Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhomat."

ucapnya tegas, dia sudah membulatkan tekat.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak terbiasa ditolak, Female." Yunho mempertontonkankan celana dalam hitam yang begitu dia kenali didepan matanya secara demonstrative.

Itu celana dalam miliknya. Celana dalam hitam yang serasi dengan bra yang dia kenakan kemarin.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan benda ini."

Dengan bercak darah keperawananya, juga sperma lelaki itu menempel disana. Yunho bisa mengumumkan pada khalayak umum bahwa mereka telah tidur bersama dan itu akan membuat ayahnya lebih murka. Atau bahkan mungkin, karena begitu murkanya hingga terkena serangan jantung.

Membuat ayahnya terbunuh adalah hal terakhir yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau memang licik Tuan Jung, bagaimana bisa kau memerasku dengan cara seperti ini?" tudingnya.

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Female. Tapi aku tidak akan berada diposisiku sekarang jika aku hanya mengasihani orang lain."

"Kau hanya bangsat tidak berperikemanusian." teriaknya.

Yunho hanya tergelak. Senyumana bengis itu kembali mengahiasi wajah tampannya. "Maki aku sesukamu, tapi setelahnya hibur aku. Lagipula, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan lelaki yang telah merampas saat pertamamu, tidak kah seharusnya kau berterimakasih untuk itu?"

Nada suara lelaki itu benar-benar sensual, penuh dengan ajakan percintaan satu malam. Mencoba menghentikan gelenyar aneh yang kembali merambati tubuhnya, Jaejoong sekali lagi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi sekarang.

"Baik, aku menerimanya." ucapnya putus asa.

Yunho kali ini tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh-sungguh menawan hingga membuat Jaejoong yakin, jika saja mereka bertemu dalam situasi dan waktu yang berbeda maka dia mungkin akan suka rela melemparkan dirinya pada lelaki itu.

Sebelum sempat Jaejoong menyadari, Yunho telah berdiri dihadapannya. Begitu menyadari perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang sangat signifikan.

"Aku senang kau ternyata cukup pintar untuk mempertimbangkannya." ucapnya.

Jaejoong bahkan samasekali tidak berusaha menghindar ketika Yunho menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, membuatnya untuk sesaat terhanyut pada ciuman lelaki itu.

 **FIN**


End file.
